


Kiss to Make It Better

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [89]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Kiss to Make It Better

Michael fell onto the couch after the show and curled into a ball. “You all right? You sounded like you were really straining during that last song”, Ashton said. Michael groaned and turned so that his face couldn’t be seen. Not having any of it, Ashton sat Michael up and saw exactly what was wrong. His nose was as red as a lobster and was running like a faucet. “You’re sick.” Michael rolled his eyes, “Thank you Captain Obvious.” Normally people would take offense to Michael’s attitude but when he was sick everyone knew that he didn’t mean what he was saying, he was just grumpy. 

“Can you bring me my phone Cal?”

Calum didn’t feel like getting up and whined, “whyyyyy?”

However, when Michael is sick, he is the king of whining, “Cause I’m siiiiick.”

Slightly aggravated, Calum brought Michael his phone and then slumped back over to his seat. Michael decided to call you even though it was midnight where you were. Usually you were up anyway. As you sat in bed reading a book your music stopped and you saw Michael’s picture appear on your phone.

“You’ve reach y/n, how can I help you?”

He griped, “I miss youuuuu.”

You had heard that tone too many times, “You’re sick aren’t you?”

There was a small sniffle and Michael whispered, “Maybe.”

“Why aren’t you asleep?

He quickly retorted, “Why aren’t you on tour with me?”

“Because you didn’t want me to, you jerk.”

Once again Michael complained, “Don’t be mean to me, I’m sick. You can’t be mean to sick people.”

“Babe, hand the phone to Ashton.”

Michael shuffled his way over to Ashton to hand him the phone, “Tell her I went to bed when you’re done.”

“It’s Ashton, what’s up y/n?

“Scale of one to ten, how bad is the cold?”

Ashton sighed heavily, “I’d say it’s a solid nine. You coming?”

You were planning to wait and surprise Michael in a few months, but he’d probably appreciate you being there when he’s sick. “Yeah, I still have that free flight from the last time I had that problem with the airline. I’ll be on the irst flight out tomorrow morning.” Even if you took a crap flight it’d be worth it to see Michael, you missed him too. “Sounds good, I’ll send Luke to pick you up, just send me the flight information, by the way Michael went to bed.” You were a little disappointed that you didn’t get to talk to him again, but then again, you’d get to see him in less than 24 hours. “Yeah, I figured he would, all right, I’ll go book it now.”

You quickly booked a flight and forwarded the e-mail to Ashton. He assured you that Luke and Calum would be waiting in the car when you got in. He would’ve picked you up himself but he was the only person who could put up with Michael when he was sick. After packing a suitcase you went to sleep, even if you were only going to get about five hours of rest. Seven o’clock sharp your alarm went off and you quickly got ready to go to the airport.

You made it there fine and luckily there were no delays. Michael was going to be tired when you got there and the last thing you wanted was to be tired too so you decided to sleep on the flight. When you landed you still felt tired, but not nearly as much as when you had first gotten on the flight. You made your way through all of the checkpoints and when you got to the front of the airport you were happy to see two familiar faces. “Hey y/n!” Luke shouted. Calum grabbed your suitcase from you after wrapping you in a hug, “good to see you.” 

The three of you drove back to the hotel where Michael and Ashton were waiting. As soon as you opened the door Ashton walked up and hugged you, “Thank god you’re here. I don’t know how to date him, he’s driving me insane.” You knew Michael could be a pain sometimes but you knew he wasn’t nearly as bad as you were when you got sick. Compared to you he was mild. 

You went to Michael’s room next door and he immediately jumped up from his bed, “Y/n! What’re you doing here?” 

“Well you said you’re sick and these guys can’t handle you”, he looked over at the guys slightly annoyed, “And, I also just really missed my boyfriend.”

Michael hugged you tightly with a smile on his face, “I missed you too y/n.”

You urged him to go lay back down while you started your usual regime to get him feeling better. Soup, sports drink, and your secret weapon that made taking care of him easier, lots of cuddling. Everyone knew that Michael would get needy when he gets sick, but what he really just wants is affection. I mean let’s face it, when you’re feeling like shit it feels pretty dang good to have someone near you to care for you. He laid in bed all day and after a few hours of snuggling with you he was fast asleep and you could tell he was feeling a bit better. When you went to go see the guys in the room next door they all looked at you, waiting for you to complain about Michael. 

“How do you put up with him?” Ashton questioned.

“He just needs some love Ash, it’s not that hard.”

Ashton rolled his eyes, “I give him love when I take care of him.”

“Yeah, but you’re not dating him so it’s different, also, my soup is better than yours so...”

Ashton crossed his arms and grumbled, “Fuck your soup...my soup is delicious.”


End file.
